


Broken

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bets, First Time, Heartbreak, Implied Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Society's annoying view on virginity tbh, Unhealthy Relationships, if any of those topics are potential triggers please don't read this, implied bottom kihyun, the sex is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: "Truth was, the older was right. He and Hyunwoo had never gone past hands on each other. It’s not like Kihyun didn’t want it to happen; he did. But Hyunwoo was very respectful of him. He knew Kihyun hadn’t ever gone further with anyone, and didn’t try to push him. It was even rare for him to initiate stuff with him."Card BPrompt: Angst/Lost in the dream AU





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the font Caveat 13
> 
> I mean this from the bottom of my heart: Please do not read this if you think you can be triggered by any of the tags. This can really make you feel bad, and I don't want anyone to be seriously hurt. Please look out for yourselves.  
> This isn't a romance, this is something fucked up. It's not pretty. Please keep it in mind.  
> And if you're asking yourself why I wrote it if it's so fucked up, then believe me, it's hurt me as bad as it might hurt you guys. The reason I wrote this is because I want to stray away from my comfort zone, sometimes ugly things happen in life, and I'll need to write about it if I want stories to be realistic. (Though of course there are limits to this, you won't see me writing a rape scene for example, that's not even allowed by WHO.)  
> That being said, this story is fucked up, but there's not non-consensual anything (apart from the heartbreak).  
> -  
> If you'll still give this a shot, then good luck, and I hope you can appreciate the story, if not the plot.

Kihyun is doing okay. College has been less of a bitch than expected, and his first year is about to end. He’s got the most precious buff and cute boyfriend, and he has great — sometimes annoying — friends. But overall it’s fine, and he’s content with what he has.

For example, right now he’s got an annoying prick of a maknae climbing onto his back for no goddamn reason.

“Changkyun, cut it off!” He says, trying to get the teen to let him go. “Jesus! Let me go!”

“Let him have fun.” Hyungwon teases. “He hasn’t seen you in a while.”

“He’s fucking heavy!” Kihyun complains.

“Still, I love you, hyung.” Changkyun says hurtfully.

“Don’t bruise me, please. I have a date tonight.” Whines the shorter man. Changkyun finally jumps down from his back, then.

“A date! What are you doing?” Hyungwon questions.

“We’re watching a movie.” Shrugs Kihyun. “He wanted to watch Breakfast Club with me since I’ve never seen it before.” He smiles to himself, cheeks reddening.

“Netflix and chill, I see.” The taller wiggles his eyebrows.

“Ew.” Complains Changkyun. “Don’t give me a mental image that’s gonna scar me forever.”

“We’re not gonna Netflix and chill.” Kihyun huffs. “At least… I don't know if we are.” He admits.

Both of his friends howl, teasingly.

“That’s it. I’m never telling any of you anything.” Kihyun sighs. “I hate you.”

“Aw, hyung, don’t be mad.” Changkyun teases, patting his shoulder. “We’re just happy for you.” He says genuinely.

“Eh, I mean…” Hyungwon starts, trying and succeeding on being annoying.

“Thank you, Changkyun. I’m happy for me too. And Hyungwon, I’ll be back to kick your ass later. I need to go back to my dorm, the date is in a few hours.” He informs them. “Get home safely.” He waves.

“I love being gently kicked out.” Changkyun mutters sarcastically as they watch Kihyun leave Hyungwon’s dorm room.

 

“You’re terrible at keeping secrets.” Minhyuk mutters, munching on a candy bar. “If you had just told them anything else, really. Now everyone knows Hyunwoo-hyung’s popping your cherry.”

Kihyun violently throws a pillow at him, knocking the candy bar out of his hand. “I have no cherry to be popped you disgusting human being.” He exclaims, face beet red. 

“Attack me. But leave my food out of this!” Minhyuk screeches as he dives down to save his candy bar.

“We have done stuff before. I don’t know why everyone keeps insisting I’m a virgin.” The younger huffs, scrolling through his phone, lying on his bed.

“For the simple fact that you never fucked anyone or had anyone fuck you.” Minhyuk states bluntly. “Like, please, what do you two do? Jerk each other off? Cute, but that ain’t it.”

Kihyun sighs. “Stop gaslighting me. What I do or don’t with my boyfriend is none of you guy’s business.”

“It is if you do it on my bed.” Minhyuk comments. Kihyun is gonna kill him, he swears.

Truth was, the older was right. He and Hyunwoo had never gone past hands on each other. It’s not like Kihyun didn’t want it to happen; he did. But Hyunwoo was very respectful of him. He knew Kihyun hadn’t ever gone further with anyone, and didn’t try to push him. It was even rare for him to initiate stuff with him.

“We won’t do anything on your bed.” He promises his friend, and there’s that.

 

Hyunwoo arrives that night looking soft and perfect to cuddle. Turns out that’s exactly what he is. Kihyun snuggles against him perfectly, and they watch the movie in silence, quietly commenting on interesting parts or laughing when anything comical happens.

And at the end of it, Kihyun has tears in his eyes, watching as Judd Nelson walks away from the camera. Hyunwoo kisses his temple comfortingly.

It happens kind of suddenly. Maybe because of the feelings due to the movie, or maybe because Kihyun has been thinking about it so much recently, but he climbs onto Hyunwoo’s lap, lets himself be kissed breathlessly. They grind against each other, grip clothes and soon they’re stripping down.

Hyunwoo goes to touch him, the standard pulling him out of his pants and fisting his cock until he’s seeing stars, but Kihyun stops him. He’s as blunt as he can be, tells his boyfriend he wants to go further, and that he’s sure of it. Ever the gentleman, though. Hyunwoo makes sure he’s okay with it, and Kihyun has to restrain from pushing him down and having his way with him due to how long it’s taking them to get to it.

But when they do, oh dear, isn’t it amazing? Hyunwoo undresses him, worships him like he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen — and says those words —, goes down on him, has him on his front and eats him out. He even guides Kihyun to going down on him, even if the younger doesn’t seem to need much guidance.

Kihyun likes how nice it is. He’s comfortable, feels safe, and he feels  _ good.  _ He grips onto the older as he fingers him open and nice, kissing his shoulder to soothe any pain.

Hyunwoo drives into him like he’s been needing it for long, which maybe he has. He makes sure Kihyun is enjoying himself, touches him softly, kisses every bit of his skin. Kihyun cries out when he comes, and lets Hyunwoo keep fucking into him until he comes, which doesn’t take much long.

Then they lie down, and the younger compliments his boyfriend, making a silly joke and giggling to himself, moving up to peck his lips.

Unexpectedly, though, Hyunwoo sits up, and cleans himself with Kihyun’s bedsheets before he starts putting on his clothes.

“Um… Hyung, what are you doing?” The younger asks, feeling anxious all of sudden. Was he bad? “Why are you getting dressed? Are you leaving already?”

There’s a moment of silence in which the older doesn’t reply, and Kihyun wants to scream at him to say something. But then he does.

“I win.” He says with a malicious smile.

Kihyun pulls the covers up, covering himself. “Win what?”

“The bet.” Hyunwoo stands, pulling on his shirt. “I got you to bed, I win.” He says with an arrogant smirk.

“Hyung… Please, this isn’t funny.” Kihyun pleads, eyes watering.

“Oh, please. Did you really think I was interested in you?” He laughs. “You were a hard one, I gotta admit. I thought you were gonna have me jerking off like a teen for  _ years.  _ Thank you for caving in though.”

“W-what?” 

“I’ll bring your stuff back tomorrow. Don’t need another reminder this ever happened.” Hyunwoo says coolly. “Thank you for tonight. You were really good for a first-timer.” He teases, and kisses the top of Kihyun head, who’s swats at him, but misses.

Hyunwoo laughs, and winks at him before he goes to the door.

The younger man calls for him, not believing what’s happening. He calls, begs him to stop joking, and the tears run down his face.

This can’t be happening, it’s not true.

But as much as he waits, feeling violated and heartbroken, Hyunwoo never walks back and promises it’s just a prank. He doesn’t come to take him in his arms and kiss the top of his head like he usually did when Kihyun was upset. No.

In his college dorm room,Yoo Kihyun had many first times, and after the seemingly most important one, was left broken.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave comments and kudos with your opinions please, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge


End file.
